


Are You Challenging Me?

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Danny sucks at Mike Tyson Punch-Out!, Except he doesn't, F/M, Ross is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DannyxReader With the prompt "Are You Challenging Me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Challenging Me?

You walked into the Grump room where Dan was chilling out by himself playing Mike Tyson Punch-Out! and utterly failing to defeat Mike Tyson. You smirked and jumped on the couch, scaring the holy hell out of your best friend and making him drop his controller.

"Jesus titty fucking- What are you doing?!" He shrieked.

You bust out laughing, clutching your sides as Dan picked up the controller and entered the password, glaring at you every time he looked over. You wiped your eyes and calmed down as he fought Mike Tyson.

"Why are you playing Punch-Out!?"

"Practicing for that boss rush thing Arin and I are planning. And I'm so close- God dammit!"

"Please, can't be that hard."

Dan stopped entering the password and turned his head slowly, his eyes wide open. "What did you just say?" He said in his low voice.

"You heard me."

"Are you challenging me?"

You sat up and looked into his chocolate eyes, "You tell me, Sexbang."

"Oh it's so on (Last Name)."

You winked and Dan finished putting the password in, starting the fight with Mike Tyson. You laughed as he continued to get punched, "Don't get up bitch! It's no use!"

"Please don't remind me of that Sonic episode. I can only imagine the fear Jon had." Dan laughed, thinking back to one of the episodes Arin lost his shit.

"He was actually scared. Hell, I was sitting with Suzy in the main room and we heard him screaming and we shared a very terrified look."

Dan did his famous giggle and lost, passing you the controller. You typed in the password and Dan smirked.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked."

"Oh, you mean like you?"

"Okay, uh, A.) Fuck you and B.) Eat a dick."

You snorted and started playing, "Ah!" You yelled at you dodged a punch.

"Holy shit this is terrifying!"

"Oh totally, been scaring me for fuckin' evs."

You got knocked out and groaned, "Fuck you Mike Tyson!"

Dan laughed and took the controller, "I'm gonna do it this time."

"Fuck up. Go to hell. I hope you die. And then Brian and I are going to laugh our asses off as we stomp of your grave you pizza shit."

"Woah, woah, that's harsh." Dan laughed, knocking down Mike Tyson.

You chuckled and bumped Dan, making him get hit. "Oh you bitch!"

You laughed and took the controller, Dan soon knocking it out of your hand. You both doubled over in laughter as you sabotaged one another over and over, eventually just forgetting the game altogether.

Soon you both calmed down and leaned back on the couch, looking at each other and smiling. Dan reached over and grabbed your hand.

"That was fun. We should do that more often."

"Totally…" You said, getting lost in his eyes.

You both slowly leaned in and just as Dan was about to press him lips to yours the door burst open.

"Hey guys, what're you-"

"GOD DAMMIT ROSS!"


End file.
